People like us
by tsunasoraceillover
Summary: Tsuna doesn't have a home or a family but she does have dark past, same with Emna. Can Enma become the family that Tsuna so desperately needs or will his own past get in the way. Parental Enma X kid Fem Tsuna. And yes the normal tenth gen will be included
1. Chapter 1

Overall POV

Tsuna ducks under the mans' arm, sqeaking a bit when it brushes her back.

"Get back here you little runt!" The man bellows as she darts out of the alley she had been hiding in. Tsuna runs as fast as she can and loses herself in a crowd, she can hear the man yelling swear words at the fact that he lost her, again. Tsuna easily dodges around people as she get farther away from him, the cowds thin until theirs only a few people left, she looks over her shoulder and sighs in relief because no one in following her. A hand clamps down on her shoulder and she screams as she jerks herself forward to get away.

"Damnit you little shit! Get back here!" A differnet man hollars as she starts running, she turns a corner and she runs face first into someone. She flinches as the person grips her arm and pulls her back to her feet.

"You ok kid?" Tsuna looks up at the soft and caring tone of voice. She sees how his compass shaped red eyes squint, trying to see if he hurt her. Her eyes fill with tears as she struggles to get him to let go.

"Let me go." It came out as a strained whisper, the first words she'd spoken in 4 months. The boy sighs and crouches down to her level, ruffleing his bright red, and very messy hair.

"Listen, i'm not going to hurt you. Just tell me what's going on, I'll protect you." Tears run down Tsuna's face and the boy lets her arm go in favor of bringing out a tissue.

"I'm not the one who needs protecting." She whispers and a large explosion is sounded to the right.

"Found her!" The man yells as the dust and smoke clears. The red headed boy swiftly takes off his jacket and tosses it on Tsuna's head.

"Stay still." He mutters and quickly picks her up as she stiffens. Tsuna pulls off the jacket and tosses it over his head instead, lifting the top so he can see but the enemies can't see his bright red hair and target him later. Not that he would be able to tell anyone anything, She'll be long gone by then. "Hehe, thanks kid." Tsuna rubs at her hands across her eyes, trying to stop the tears that keep comeing. The boy reminds her to much of her mother, not to say that he's girly, no, no, just that he has the same caring eyes. It's been a while since Tsuna has seen anyone espress such pure emotions openly, partly because pure things always break in the end.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Tsuna looks up as the boy begins to pant for breathe. She's surprised that it's taken this long, he has been carrying her for about 20 minutes while running for his life, while carrying a very skiny 6 year old. She watches as the red head pauses and looks over his shoulder, a grin lights up his face.

"Thats a releif, we lost them."

"..."

"Your not very talkitive, are you?" He asks tilting his head as he starts foreward in a purposefull stride, I shrug. "So, what's your name?"

"..."

"Please? I'll keep it a secret." He pleaded closing one eye and sticking his tounge out playfully.

"I-i would rather not."

"That's ok." Tsuna looks up at the boy in shock.

"R-really?" The boy smiles and nods.

"Yes. If your not comfortable telling me why would I try to force you?"

"Ok...What's your name?" The boy seems shocked when Tsuna tries to further the conversation.

"Enma. So where's you Mom?" Tsuna freezes, eyes going wide. "Kid?" Tsuna squeezes her eyes shut trying to forget all the pain and fear of that night. Her breatheing becomes eratic and shallow. "Kid are you ok? Calm down!" Enma's voice is distant and paniced. Tsuna klutches Enma's shirt with small hands. Tsuna feels herself being moved and situated so that Enma is clutching her to his chest and stroking her back while whispering soothing words in her ear. After a few minutes Tsuna calms down and relaxs against Enma's chest. "Are you feeling ok?"

"F-fine, Thank you."

"So if you don't have anywhere to stay would you like to stay with me?"

"I-i don't w-want to be a-a burden..." Enma laughs at this.

"How could you be a burden? I live alone, and I have enough room for alittle kid. That's only if you want to ofcourse."

"O-ok but only for a few days." Tsuna says softly and Enma grins triumphetly.

"So what should I call you for the next few days?"

"U-u-ummm I don't know."

"Hm, how about Sukai**?(1)**"

"O-ok."

"Well, I hope we become good freinds." Tsuna looks up in shock and tilts her head, she hasn't had friends before. Just people that hurt and and the few that didn't.

"M-me to." That doesn't mean it's to late to start.

**A/N:**

**1. Sukai means sky in japenesse**

**Ok I got the Ideal for this because I saw a picture of Enma picking a young female Tsuna up off the ground. **

**I also haven't ever seen a story that has a parental Enma and Kid Fem Tsuna sooo, yeah.**

**Anyway tell me what you guys think weather in a reveiw or a pm please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ A/N AT THE BOTTOM**

"Sukai, wake up." A voice says, causing Tsuna to bolt upright and look around in panic. "Woah, calm down!" Tsuna looks up and sees Enma.

"Where am I?" She asks looking around, voice quite and ruff from disuse. The room she's in is a milky white with dark brown trimming, with a simple black desk in one corner, a brown dresser and a bed, which Tsuna is sitting on, with deep reddish brown covers.

"My house. You fell asleep while I was carrying you and once we got here I didn't have the heart to wake you up. So i put you in bed covered you with a blanket and crashed on the couch." Enma explained, Tsuna tilts her head in confussion.

"You crashed on a couch? Did it hurt?"

"Why would it?"

"Because you have bandages on your hands and on your cheek. So it must've hurt when you crashed into the couch." Enma blinks in confusion before understanding crosses his face and he starts laughing, hard. Tsuna glares and Enma laughs even harder. "It's not funny!" Tear apear at the corner of Enmas eyes as he struggles for breath.

"Y-yes it is." Enma weezes out, clutching his side.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes it was. When I say 'crashed on the couch' I mean I slept on the couch." Enma chuckles as Tsuna crosses her arms and makes a 'hmph' noise, puffing out her cheeks in frustrated annoyance. Enma grins and pokes her cheek, noting how Tsuna stiffens. "Now don't pout like you did earlier."

"I wasn't pouting I was glaring!"

"Oh, How was I supposed to know?"

"Becau-!" A phone starts ringing and a troubled expression crosses Enmas face as he quickly answers the phone.

"H-hello?" A voice says somthing on the other end and he pales. "I know sir, but somthing came up and I couldn't come today...N-no I can't tell you...Because it's none of your con-concern?" Enma winces as he said this as if he would get in trouble, and judgeing the raised tone of voice on the other end, he did. Tsuna watches on in confusion as Enma shifts giltily from foot to foot. "I know I said I'd be there today but I'll explain tomorrow...Why are you complaining? You said you didn't want me touching the project anyway... Yes, yes, I'm very sorry, I'll see you tomorrow, bye." Enma puts the phone down with a sigh and a ruffle of his hair.

"What was that about?" Tsuna asks while sliding off the bed and walking cautiously towards Enma.

"Well you see I'm still in school and we were doing a project today. That was my partner, Gokudera Hayato. He called complaining that I wasn't there."

"But didn't you say he didn't want you touching it?" A faint smile crosses Enmas face.

"He doesn't, but if I'm not there and he turns in the work then the teacher will know he did it and we didn't work together." Tsunas lips make a small 'o' of understanding.

"Why didn't you go?"

"I'm taking care of you today."

"You still could've gone." Tsuna states stubbornly and crosses her arms.

"You wouldn't have been here when I got home. Don't deny it." Enma says when Tsuna opens her mouth to argue, and deny the truth. "I don't know your story, but I do know the look of someone when they are at wits end from trying to escape something that they have no control over." Tsuna shivers as a dark expression crosses his face. "I wanted you to know not everone is evil and bad, that there are some genuinely good and caring people out there."

"Like you?" Tsuna asks, a faint blush crovers Enmas face.

"W-well i do care but eveyone has skeletons in their closet and I'm no exception." A sad expression crosses his face as if remembering someone. "Ahem, what I mean to say is that even though I can't replace whoever it is you lost, if you ever need someone or something. Just come back here, and I'll do whatever I can to help." Enma looks faintly embarrassed by the end of his speech. Tsuna stares persistently his eyes, trying to determine wether or not she can trust him to tell the truth. After two minutes of a staring contest Tsuna blinks and nods to herself.

"I-i trust you." Enma grin and looks slightly relived until her next sentence. "But if you betray that trust I will not hesitate to skin you alive." She says in a utterly calm and serious voice, sending shivers up Enmas spine.

"W-well i-its a good t-thing I wont betray you. Right?" Enma sighs in relief as a small smile appears on Tsunas face.

"So how DID you get all of those scatches and stuff?" Enma gives an embaressed cough and scatches his cheek sheepishly.

"I...um...ahem, might have fell down the stairs." He says in a quite voice, a full blown embaressed at his own clumsiness blush on his cheeks, causing Tsuna to laugh for the first time in a long time.

"What now?" Tsuna asks tilting her head to the side.

"Breakfast?" He asks

"Breakfast." Tsuna agrees.

"Good because your way to skinny. If I can carry you, you know your a lightweight." Enma says with a slightly joking look on his face. "After that I'll show you around the house." Enma says leading the way down a hallway.

"And then?"

"...Well that's for you to decide. You can stay here for as long as you want. But i know you want to leave."

"..."

"You could also stay for a few days until you find out were you want to go. I definitely won't mind the company." Enma says with a small smile and a ruffle of her hair, which Tsuna flinches away from.

"Ca...s...he.." Tsuna says to quietly.

"Im sorry but I didn't hear you." Enma says while looking down at the little girl.

"Can I stay here, with you?" Enma blinks in shock and opens his mouth. "I mean, I know you can't really want a little kid around and I don't want to be a burden." Tsuna says all of this very fast, and begins inching away, as if a fearing physical refusal.

"Of course you can stay here, your not a burden. Plus, your adorable, how could I say no?"

**A/N:**

**THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**err sorry about that its just somthing about this chap says final chap, maybe its the speeches or Tsuna staying with Enma**

**Anyway tell me which guardian you want to see appear first, though it wont happen for atleast two chaps, Also tell me if im moving the story to fast**

**Also another thank you to**

**Konan248**

**And**

**Animefreak1145**

**You guys made me so happy with those your reviews I was squealling with happyness**


	3. Chapter 3

"So whats the plan for the rest of the day?" Tsuna asks after breakfast and a tour of the house. There's two bedrooms upstairs along with a full bathroom. Downstairs has the normal kitchen, livingroom, dinningroom, and laundry room.

"Well while I try to find some clean cloths that might fit you, you, Sukai, are going to take a shower. You look like a little boy with your hair all spiked up." Enma says with a small grin.

"That was the point." Tsuna says with a small pout.

"How was that the point?"

"Well if a little boy is seen with ripped up clothing and covered with dirt people will say it's because he's just being an active little boy. But if someone sees a little girl like that then that means somethings wrong." Enma tilts his head to the side, contiplating what she said.

"How long have you looked like that?"

"Two years."

"So they won't remember what you look like as a little girl. As long as you stay here you won't have to be covered in mud." Tsuna blinks at the bright smile Enma flashes at her.

"T-thank you." Enma laughs.

"Don't thank me just go take a shower, your shedding dirt." Tsuna sticks her tonge at him before turning and fleeing up the stairs. She doesn't see the way Enma's smile fades, or the way his eyes take on a empty, hollow look. Tsuna doesn't hear the small sob sounding laugh that escapes his lips or the 'you act just like her sometimes Sukai.'

**AN HOUR LATER**

"So Sukai, did you figure out what cloths you want?" Enma asks Tsuna from the other side of the stall. They are at a large supermarket Tsuna is trying on clothes to figure out what can fit her and what won't. Enma had let Tsuna barrow a way to small for him flannel shirt and wear it as a dress, they had added a belt so that it looked like Tsuna wore it because she could.

"Y-yes. Are you sure it's ok for you to spend your money on this?" Enma lets out a quit sigh.

"Yes Sukai, it's fine. I only spend my money on the nessecities anyway, so I have a good amount of money saved up." Tsuna walks out with her arms filled with shirts, pants, and a skirt.

"I-if y-y-your sure." Enma gives a reasuring smile as he takes the cloths from her arms. **(A/N: I couldn't help but go 'awww what a gentleman' at that.) **

"I am." Tsuna flashes him her first full geniune smile.

"Thank you." Enma ruffles her hair, happy when she barely flinches.

"No problem kid, lets go buy these. We still have to go to the furniture store and get you a bed and a dresser." Tsuna nods and grips his pants as they walk through the supermarket, flinching closer to Enma whenever one of the women in the store coo at her saying she's cute. Tsuna lets go of Enma's leg and walks over to the stuffed animals, well one in particular. Tsuna reaches out and heisantly pets the soft fur of the stuffed lion. Enma smiles as he sees her acting like a real six year old for once. "Sukai." Tsuna jumps slighty and looks embarresed as Enma reaches her. He balances her clothes onto one arm and picks up the stuffed animal, it's about the size of a large cat. "If you want something just say so, if I can I'll get it for you." Enma hands her the stuffed animal, a soft smile on his face as he ruffles her hair. "Ok?"

"..."

"Sukai?"

"Tsuna."

"Huh?"

"My name is Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." Enma grins and ruffles her hair again.

"Nice to meet you Tsu-chan." Enma pauses and tilts his head. "Wait isn't that a boys name?"

"Yes, But K-k-kaa-san always said that to be a strong person you have to have a strong name."

"Oh, well she succeeded."

"Huh?" Tsuna asks tilting her head, causing the adults around them to coo.

"Your a very strong little girl."

"T-thanks."

"Now lets go, we've got places to go and people to bother." Enma says while starting a brisk walk foreward, Tsuna follows closely behind, hugging her new stuffed animal to her chest and smiling, happy she made a new friend.

**A/N:**

**VOTE FOR WHICH GARDIAN YOU WANT TO SHOW UP FIRST PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next two weeks or so is rather uneventful, Enma wakes up in the mornings to go to school, appologizing repeatidly for leaving her alone. On Thursday, Friday he comes home changes for work while making her some dinner, because she's to young to use the stove. On Saterday and Sunday they both sleep in eat a late breakast then play games untill it's time for Enma to go to work. It's comfortable and easy going and when one day Enma reaches to fluff Tsunas hair, that they stuck up in pig tails, Tsuna flinches out of habit then leans into the touch. The next day when Enma leaves for school, he's almost knocked over by the hug and before he can react Tsuna's already gone with a hasty 'Have a good day' yelled over her shoulder as she trips up the stairs.

On the third wendsday after Tsuna has been living at Enma's

Tsuna looks boredly out her bedroom window. It's not like she hasn't been left home before, but today is particually boring for some reason. She grins as she thinks about the playground own the street. But... Enma said not to leave the house without him. She shrugs. What Enma don't know can't hurt him.

.0.0.0

Tsuna sighs as she swings her feet off the side of the landing. Tsuna looks at the ground with a small pout, It's no fun without Enma around, she's better off waiting for him to get home so they can play some more games. Tsuna freezes as she hears tires screech to a stop right outside the playground, eyes going wide. She quickly crawls halfway into the slide to hide herself from veiw, bracing herself so that she doesn't slip down the slide. Tsuna can here the men yelling to hurry up and search the area because they still have other places to look. Tsuna sighs in relief, happy at hearing this because that means they don't know that she is here. That also means they don't know who Enma is.

Tsuna is soon unhappy once again when one of the men look into the slide, to make sure noone is in it. She can tell by the look in his eyes that he doesn't expect her to be there. So when he is a second to late to react she quickly rolls down the slide and lands in a crouch on her feet. Then, ignoreing the triumphent yells of 'We found the target!' she turns and runs out of the park and down the street. Not sure were she's giong but knowing that she'll never let herself be caught without a fight.

She sighs in releif as she slids inbetween two of the men and they fail to catch her in time. So when one of the men manage to grab one of her pigtails and pulls her sideways causing her to lose her balance and scrape her knees, she lets out a ear peircing scream that makes the man let go to cover his ears. Tsuna is up and running before the man's hands reach his ears. She tears down the street wondering how come noone heard that an how come no one came out to see whats going on. Tsuna turns a corner and runs through a mud puddle, wincing when some mud gets in the scapes on her knees. Before promtly tripping and catching herself on her hands as she skids foreward, tearing up the skin on her hands. She screams again as someone picks her up by her waist, kicking her legs and swinging her arms. She cries out as someone hits her in the face trying to make her be quiet. Her eyes sadden as she realizes that noone is going to help her. Tears run down her face as she realizes that she'll never see Enma again.

"Aww, is the poor baby scared?" One coo's mockingly. Tsuna's tears stop as quickly as they begin, and she glares at them, a real glare this time.

"Why would I be scared of a bunch of morons like you?" She asks no waver in her voice. The man swings his fist again and Tsuna turns her head with the punch to lessen the blow, she bites downs on the wrist before he can pull away. The man holding lets of her and before she can even think of running he twists an arm behind her back causing her to screech in pain. Though the man lets go of her pretty quick for some reason. Tsuna turns and see a teenage boy with black hair and some shiny stick things beating the crap, not that Tsuna thinks that word often but that word definitaly applies here so she'll think it this once, out of the man.

"For disturbing the peace, I'll bite you to death!" The boy snarls, starting forward

"You little bastard!" The other man snarls, bringing out a gun. Tsuna's eyes widen and she slams herself into the side of the mans legs, causing the man to stumble and shoot wide.

"Fluffy herbivore, I do not need help." Now he just sounds amused. Tsuna watches as the boy swiftly swings one of the metal sticks at the man's gun and aims the other at the mans face. Both hit their targets and the man falls to the ground, unconscious with a loud thud. "Are there more?" He asks looking at Tsuna, Tsuna nods.

"Y-yes, but most of t-t-them are probally at the p-p-p-park." The boy nods and pulls out a phone, flipping it open and dialing a number.

"Hn...Park, second east street...eliminate." Tsuna studies the boy and tilts her head. He puts up his phone up and looks at her silently.

"Tenshi-kun?**(A/n: I think that japonese for angle and I find find it funny she would call Hibari that) **You didn't get hurt did you?"

"Fluffy Herbivore, Carnivores don't get hurt." His eyes narrow and he looks vaugly irritated, but Tsuna doesn't think he'll hurt her though.

"But you were saying 'Hn'. Also I'm not a herbivore, I eat meat _and _my veggies! No matter how nasty they are. And you shouldn't only eat meat if you don't eat your veggies how are you supposed to get taller and stronger?!" A small smirk graces the boy's face.

"Go home, before you get hurt." A small shudder runs up Tsuna's spine as the adrenaline wears off and all of the fear that she has been surrpressing for the last few minutes comes back in full force.

"C-c-can y-y-you t-take m-m-m-me to E-emna?" She stutters another shake racking her body. She squeaks as she's lifted into the air and placed on the boys hip.

"That's the red-omnivore correct?" Tsuna nods and clutches his shirt and presses her face into his shoulder.

"T-t-thank y-you Tenshi-kun." She hears a almost silent laugh come from the boy.

"Hn, my name is Hibari Kyouya. I am not a Tenshi." Tsuna nods and relaxs into his hold.

"N-ne, can I-i-i call y-y-you Kyo-kun?"

"Hn, no. But you may call me Kyouya."

"T-thank you!"

..0.0.0

Kyouya has no problem slamming the door to the classroom open and walking in. The teacher flinches at the sight of him but Tsuna isn't really sure why. Surely everyone know's that, like her Enma, her Kyouya is basically a Tenshi? **(A/n: I think it's cute to have Tsuna being possesive)**

"Hibari-san what are you-!"

"Red omnivore, I found the fluffy herbivore." At this Tsuna lifts her head and looks around the room search for Enma. She spots him easily, well he does have really bright, _red _hair. Tsuna immediatly starts squirming in Kyouya's arms, who puts her down and takes a step back.

"Tsu-chan?" Enma is half standing in his seat looking confused and concerened. Tsuna feels tears well up in her eyes as she darts foreward and around desks that have startled people in them. She slams into Enma's legs and wraps her arms around them. "Tsuna are you ok? What's wrong?" Enma sounds panicked, Tsuna just shakes her head and clings tighter.

"Kozato-kun! You are not alowwed to have your siblings at school!" The teacher snaps trying to regain control over her classroom. Enma stiffens a bit at the 'siblings' part but other wise stays calm and ignores her.

"Yuuga-sensei, may I take Tsuna to the infermiry? She's all scatched-" A bell rings. "Never mind." Enma grumbles and picks Tsuna up and she wraps her arms around his neck and burries her face into his neck. "It's ok Tsuna, just calm down." Enma whispers in her ears, rubbing soothing circles in her back. Tsuna feels Enma start walking, ignoreing the people who call out after him asking him whats going on. A few voices stick out to Tsuna and she listens because the voices are soothing, like a lullaby.

"Hahaha, Enma you didn't tell us you adopted a kid." There's the light and airy tone, soothing in the sense of water traveling over stone.

"Baseball idiot don't be stupid. He would of told us if he adopted, right Enma?" That one is like the comfort of thunder on a stormy night. Loud and present, letting you know your not alone.

"Calm down, both of you." Enma says with a small laugh. He goes on to say somthing else but Tsuna is to far gone to hear anything else.

**A/N:**

**Hehe I couldn't help but make Tsuna call Hibari Tenshi. Anyway I have an outline for this story now. XD YAY**

**reveiw please**


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuna slowly opens her eyes as quiet voices invade her sleep, she sits up and a blanket slips off her torso, pileing on her legs. Tsuna yawns and rubs any lingering drowsiness.

"Hey your awake!" A happy voice comes from behind her. Tsuna squeaks and jumps away, only to slip off the couch as the blanket tangles up around her legs. An arm wraps around her waist, just in time to stop her from slamming face first into floor. Tsuna looks over he shoulder to see a boy with semi-spikey black hair and warm amber eyes stretched awkwardly over the side of the couch. He gently sets her down before wiggiling out of the uncomfortable position "You ok?" He asks, she nods a scared expression forming on her face.

"W-Where's Enma?" She asks in a small voice, shrinking back against the coffee table when the boy leans closer slightly.

"Enma's in the kitchen with Hayato and Kyouya." He says with flashing a bright smile at her. As if on cue Enma raises his voice.

"No you cannot add that much garlic to the sauce Kyouya!"

"Red Omnivore, are you insinuating that I can't cook?" Comes Kyouya's voice. Hearing the two Tsuna brightens. She turns back to the boy.

"S-So y-y-your Enma's friend?" The boy flashes another equally bright smile at her.

"Yup, Enma is one of my best friends! In fact he's more like a little brother! Hahaha~" The Amber eyes brighten even more as he starts laughing.

"W-W-What's your n-n-name?" The boy blinks then smiles again.

"Hahaha, I guess I forgot to introduce myself~ My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you!" He holds out his hand and Tsuna heisantly takes it and shakes his hand.

"My names Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna. Can I call you Ta-kun?"

"Of course Imoto." **(A/N: Google translate says that means little sister. If it's wrong I'm sorry.) **Takeshi says warmly. A frying pan comes flying out of the kitchen and slams into the back Takeshi's head before Tsuna can warn him.

"Dumbass, don't infect the kid with your stupidity!" A loud angry voice yells, Takeshi's face doesn't even twitch. He just laughs sheepishly and rubs the back of his head lightly.

"A-are you ok?!" Tsuna says bouncing onto the couch and inspecting the back of his head.

"Hahaha! I'm fine. Hayato always throws stuff at me, he doesn't throw it hard though."

"A-are you sure?" Tsuna asks, a disbelieving look on her face.

"Yes I'm sure." Takeshi says, a grin lighting up his features better, Takeshi ruffles her hair and Tsuna is surprised that it doesn't bother her. Maybe Enma has been a bigger influence on her then she thought.

"Why are you friends with him if he hurts you?" Tsuna asks tilting her head.

"Hayato is just bad at showing his real feelings. He's actually very shy even though he hides it behind a tough and angry exterior."

"Oh." A fist slams down on Takeshi's head, and angry green eyes are suddenly glareing at the two of them.

"Who the hell's shy you bastard?!" The silver head snarls.

"Ahahaha, Hayato you should just say how you really feel!" Takeshi laughs and grins up at the boy, now known as Hayato.

"Y-You shouldn't hit Ta-kun." Tsuna voices and though it was quiet both boys turn and look at her.

"Oi, don't tell me what to do, understand brat?" The silverette growls. Tsuna flinches and shrinks under his gaze, read glare.

"I-I wasn't telling y-you what to do. I was g-g-giving you a suggestion." A scowl grows on his face, green eyes narrowing.

"Now you listen here-!" Takeshi surges up and clamps a hand over Hayato's mouth.

"Ma, Ma Hayato. Tsuna's a little girl, so no cussing." Hayato sends one last glare to Tsuna before huffing and walking back into the kitchen. Once he's gone Takeshi lets put a small chuckle. "So shy."

"_That's _shy?"

"Yeah, Hayato had a...strange childhood. And now he doesn't know how to deal with any physical or verbal shows of affection. So he lashes out. It doesn't help that he's actually quite nervous around people. It was funny, the first time I hugged him when I was 8 he stabbed me." Another chuckle slips out, eyes alight with amusement.

"He _stabbed _you!"

"Yup~ Luckly for me, the closest thing was a spoon. He was cussing up a storm." Tsuna's lips twitch. She can so imagine a little chibi Hayato trying to stab a chibi Takeshi. "See I told you it was funny!" Just then Enma walks out of the kitchen. Takeshi, if possible, brightens even more. He takes Tsuna and hugs her close, rubbing the side of his face into her hair. "Ennnnmmmaa! Can I keep her she's _so _cute and fluffy!"

"Stop that! Your not a cat!" Tsuna says, struggling to get out of his hold.

"But Tsunnnna!"

"Takeshi." Enma says, a fake stern look on his face. Takeshi sighs degectidly.

"Fine, but that means I'm coming by as often as possible. If I can't keep her, I'll keep coming by until I can." Tsuna's jaw drops as he sets her back down on the couch.

"I think he just threatened us." She says slowly, as if she's scared of the thought of being Takehi's living teddy bear for awhile.

"Foods ready." Tsuna nods as Takeshi laughs again and as she goes to slide off the couch hands pick her up by the waist.

"Allyoop!" Takeshi hoots and places her on his shoulders. Tsuna screeches and wraps her arms around his head, her fingers tangling in his black hair.

"Emna! Make him put me down! It's too high up!" She cries, looking at her read headed savior. He grins and shakes his head.

"Sorry your to high up, I can't hear you~"

"ENNNMMMAAA!" Takeshi laughs and walks towards the kitchen. Once at the table Enma plucks Tsuna off of Takeshi's shoulders and chuckles silently as Tsuna clutches his leg after being set down.

"Meanie!" Tsuna says and sticks her tounge out.

"Hn, sit down." Kyouya says from his perch on the counter, his head resting on his leg that proper up on the counter. Tsuna's eyes widen and she walks over to the counter and pulls on the dangling off the counter leg.

"Can I sit up there with you?" She asks and Kyouya smirks.

"If you can get up here, fluffy herbivore." She nods and walks to the table and pulls a chair over and stands on it. Only to find thats she's to short. She hops down and puts it back, a not quite surpressed sniger draws her attention to Takeshi, Hayato and Emna, they're standing in a corner and watching with amusment. Tsuna forces and her eyes to go wide and watery then her lips start to tremble. She sniffles and for a moment no one moves.

"Fine! Damnit! Stop looking like a kicked puppy!" Hayato growls and picks Tsuna up before placing her on the counter gently.

"Thank you Hayato-kun!" She says beaming. "Ta-kun was right! You really are nice, your just to shy to show it!" Everyone freezes, Hayato's face turns red and that causes all three boys to start smiling, or in Kyouya's case a mocking smirk.

"S-Shut up!" He turns and stomps back to the table and slaming down into a seat. Everyone starts settleing at the table, sans Tsuna and Kyouya.

"Ok everyone dig in. Just be carefull of the meat sauce, Kyouya added a bunch of garlic to it." A teasing smile smile appears on Enmas lips as he gets some spegetti on a plate for Tsuna. "I think he was trying to ward off Vampires-"

"Hn, stop talking none sense."

"-again." Kyouya glares at Enma but if you look closely he has a light blush on his cheeks, Tsuna sitting next to him is the only one who can see it though.

**A/N: **

**Short and nothing interesting but hey this is a filler chap, the next chap will be out next friday or saterday. And thats when the real story begins.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 6

**A week and a half later**

"Imoto!" Tsuna squeaks as Takeshi picks her up and hugs her.

"Ta-kun! Put me down!" Tsuna says trying, andfailing, to wiggle out of the embrace. After a few minutes Takeshi puts her down.

"You ready to go?" Tsuna picks up her small over-night bag and makes sure she grabs her lion stuffed animal, Nami.

"Un!"

"Here hand me that." Takeshi says taking the bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"T-Thank you." Tsuna says with a small blush, hugging Nami to her chest. Takeshi laughs and ruffles her hair.

"Haha, no problem."

"Ne, do you know why Enma needed to leave for a few days?"

"Kind of. Enma had to go visit someone. He'll be back in a few days." Tsuna frowns a little, Takeshi shouldn't sound sad and serious. Takeshi is supposed to have a calm and soothing and happy. Tsuna latches onto one of Takeshi's legs and hugs him, almost making him trip. "Imoto?"

"Ta-kun sounded like he needed a hug."

"Haha, So I did. Thank you."

"Your welcome~"

"So whats your lions' name?"

"Her name is Nami~" Tsuna chirps skipping ahead little as they walk down the sidewalk.

"Oh? Why did you name her Nami?"

"Nami is short for Namimori!" Takeshi blinks and tilts his head.

"Why did you name her after Namimori?" Tsuna twirls to a stop infront of Takeshi.

"I met Takeshi and everyone is in Namimori. Everyone showed me that it's ok to be happy! Without Namimori being here I wouldn't have been able to meet you guys, and the thought of not knowing you guys makes me sad."

"Why?"

"Because you guys are my family and I love you!" Tsuna says flashing Takeshi her brighter then the sun smile. Takeshi squats down and ruffles her hair.

"We love you to Imoto~" Tsuna grins and launches herself at Takeshi for a hug, Nami being squished awkerdly between them.

.0.0.0.

"Well here we are~" Takeshi chimes as he opens the door. Tsuna peaks in before walking in.

"Your house looks like sushi reasturant." A sad look crosses Takeshi's face, then dissappears before Tsuna can process it.

"Yup~ Back when my Pops was alive he was one of the best sushi makers around." A sad wistfull smile apears on Takeshi's face. Tsuna feels a pain shot through her chest. She knows what it feels like to lose a parent. After all she's already lost both of hers, and she lost one to a fate worse than death. But Takeshi's Papa must have been a really really good person, he raised Takeshi after all.

"Ta-kun's Papa is probally in heaven right now thinking about how proud he is of Ta-kun."

"Nani?" Takeshi tilts his head down and looks at her. "What makes you say that?"

"Ta-kun is really smart and brave! So that means that Ta-kun's Papa is probally watching Ta-kun right now and being happy that you grew to be such a good person with people that love you!"

"Love me?"

"Like Enma, Kyouya, Hayato and me!"

"Haha, I never thought about it like that. Your right Pops is watching over me, so he's probally scolding me."

"Why would he scold you?"

"Something along the lines of 'Stop worrying about the past. The past can't change but the future can.' Or 'If your going to brood, tell me so I can brood with you. Brooding alone is boring'." Takeshi laughs again and starts leading her to the back of the building.

"What makes brooding together more fun?"

"After a few moments we would get irritated with each other and start a poke war." Takeshi opens a door that leads into a small living room with a large couch.

"Why?"

"Because we both didn't like seeing the other in a broody mood, it irritated the other to no end. So we usually started poking each other until we got a responce." Tsuna giggles.

"Ta-kun your Papa sounds silly."

"He could be." Takeshi says a warm smile on his face. "Anyway lets go to bed, it's pretty late." Tsuna looks out a window in shock. Its already dark.

"Ok."

.

Tsuna falls out of her bed as a scream resonates through the air.

"Takeshi!" She yelps and runs to his room, Takeshi gave her a small tour earlier. Takeshi is thrashing around in his bed, mumbling unitelligible things. Tsuna climbs up on the bed and shakes him gently. The thrashing gets worse and the mumbles get louder. Suddenley Takeshi sits up, gasping for breath. "Takeshi? Are you ok?" Tsuna sees his outline turn to her then lean back. Suddenly a small lamp comes on and Tsuna flinches from the sudden light. Takeshi is really pale, Tsuna has seen pieces of paper that look less white then him. Takeshi blinks at Tsuna as if not remembering who she is, then a shakey smile lights up his face.

"H-Haha, yeah I'm fine. It was just a n-nightmare."

"Do you wanna talk about it? Enma says talking about things make them seem less scary."

"It was about when my dad died."

"Oh."

"Your probally wondering how he died." Takeshi says in a sad tone.

"N-no." Takeshi looks at her and raises and eyebrow. "Maybe a little." She conceads. "But it isn't any of my buisness, but if talking will make you feel better then I'll listen." Takeshi laughs but it has no humor in it.

"It's funny. Your only six years old and I feel like it would be easier to talk with you about the incedent then it would to talk with the people that went through it with me." Tsuna climbs onto the couch and sits next to Takeshi, silently offering ears, and wether she knows it or not, her comfort. "It happened five years ago when I was ten. Pops was in the Italian Mafia, and appearenlty they don't take kindly to desserters."

Tsuna stiffens.

"If I'm going to tell the story I should probaly start from the begging. Pops didn't want to be in the Mafia, his father dragged him into it when he was little. Pops wasn't able to get out until he 17. Not long after Pops turned 18 he met my mother." Takeshi's eyes soften as he thinks of his mother. "Pops and Mom had me a little later and Pops decided to open a sushi shop. The Mafia first found us again when I was 7. They burned down the resterant. M-mom and I were in it when they set it on fire. Mom got hit by a falling beam and couldn't move. She screamed at me to run, and I did. I couldn't help her and I knew it so I went to find Pops, he was delivering sushi to a place down the street. We couldn't get into the house, someone had called the authorities. T-The authorities said it wasn't safe to go in the house, they had to restrain us in order to stop us from charging in there anyway. So we had to stay outside of the store and listen as Mom b-b-burned to death, I can still hear her screaming in my nightmares." Takeshi pauses as Tsuna wraps her arms around Takeshi's waist, trying to give comfort him some.

"You don't have to continue if it hurts to much." Takeshi shakes his head and returns her hug.

"I'm fine Imoto. After that Pops said we had to move, we moved to Namimori. Pops opened another sushi bussiness, saying that it was his way of continuing Mom and his dreams. We lived here for three years with no problem. During that time Pops taught me how to use the sword. He told me that I should be able to protect the ones that I care about. They found us again a few months after I turned ten." Takeshi's voice becomes filled with pain so raw that Tsuna wants to cover her ears. "Hayato was with us at the time. The men surrounded our house and was able to get their hands on us. They told Pops that if he didn't surrender they would kill us. He surrendered and they took us with them to some warehouse in the woods. They tortured us for months before Pops was able to break us out. We met Kyouya in the escape. Pops got shot right as we got out of the building." Takeshi's voice goes from pain filled to greif stricken. "I took up the sword he managed to steal and proceeded to beat all of them. I actually don't remember most of that part, Kyouya and Hayato told me later that I took them out before they could shake their shock at seeing Pops shot so suddenly. For me it was just me remembering that Pops always said to protect the ones you love with all of your he-heart." Takeshi's voice cracks and Tsuna feels water drip onto the top of her head, her eyes widen, Takeshi is crying. Tsuna hugs Takeshi as tight as possible.

"So-Sorry for d-d-dumping all of that o-o-on you Imoto." Takeshi says, tears still landing on her head.

"Silly Ta-nii. If somthing is bothering you I'll always listen. No matter what." Takeshi laughs a watery laugh and hugs her back, burrying his face into her fluffy hair. "Go to sleep Ta-nii, you have school tomarrow."

"Ha-haha I always wanted a little sister." Takeshi says as he lays back and covers them with the blanket. Within minutes Takeshi is asleep with Tsuna still hugged tightly in his arms.

'I know,' Tsuna thinks. 'You've wanted a family as much as I do, did. It's a good thing we've found one. Now all we have to do is concinvince Kyouya, Hayato and Enma, that we are one.'

A/N:

I've realized the stories I like writing have depressing backstories. I think it's because it gives the character more depth...

Anyway I kinda feel bad that I just put Takeshi through that T^T

Reveiw Please


End file.
